los juegos de la bruja
by bloodytokita
Summary: bienvenidos sean! este escomo un isla del drama pero mas a mi estilo ya no se resiviran mas concursantes gracias y por favor no insista
1. Chapter 1

Dentro de toda una oscuridad esta una pelinegra iluminada por un reflector que estaba encima de ella

Bloody: Bienvenido seas a mi juego! Te aseguro de que si ganas no te arrepentirás de tu recompensa un millón de dólares! Pero tendrás que superar y sobrevivir a varias y muy peligrosas pruebas ¿Por qué? ¡Por que estoy loca! Pero para ingresar tienes que llenar ese formulario

Nombre del personaje:

Sexo:

Características:

Fortalezas:

Debilidades: (obligatorio)

Talentos:

Miedos:

Reacción si llega perder:

Reacción si llega a ganar:

Cosas que quieras decirles a los demás:

Frase típica:

Nivel de paciesa:

*tienes que traer un traje de gala el primer cap, descríbemelo*

Tema musical: *por ejemplo el mío (Bloody) seria maniatic depresive- Emilie autum

Tema de batalla:otep- battle ready

Tema de amor: *opcional si es q quieres pareja* trágica obsesion-instrumental y dulce locura-la oreja de van gohg

*si quieres pareja*

Que características quieres q tenga? Los disponbles son

Mime

Thothy

Lumpy

Splendid

Splendont

Russell

Y si alguien escoje el mismo que tu, jaja será divertido, significaría rivalidad de amor XD

Buejo eso seria todo y si gusta entrar, necesito mínimo 5 concursantes y espero que se diviertan


	2. ¡que comienzen los juegos!

Htf: no son mios, son de mondo media y los personajes a sus respetivos autore (enserio siempre tendre q hacer esto e.e?)

La escena se muestra en un salo con el piso ajedreado y ventanales enormes y un gran y elegante candelabro colgaba iluminando el enorme el salón en medio había 3 personas, una era un chica un tanto chaparra de cabello negro y trae un vestido azul petróleo quien no le daba mucha importancia a la situación y se llamaba olivia, de otro lado estaba un pelirrojo llamado gaara e.e, y en medio de ellos estaba una pelinegra quien trai un vestido con un corcet rojo y negro y su falda era de tul negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y usaba zapatillas de bailarina y traia un chongo esta dio un paso hacia adelante y hablo en tono agradable y amable.

Bloody: bienvenidos sean a mi dimensión, los juegos de a bruja han comenzado, mi nombre es Bloody y yo junto con gaara seremos conductores *entonces esta cambia a una faceta temible y xcon una sonrisa un tanto retorcida* y también su verdugo *vuelve a su lado amable* espero que se diviertan aquí, nuestros personajes nuevos participantes serán los siguientes:

Sasori bell! *entra una pelirroja de estatura mediana, ojos azules y rasgos finos. Casi siempre peinada en una coleta con unos mechones de cabello que resbalen por el rostro y traía un Vestido corto tres dedos sobre la rodilla, corte en forma de "V" color negro. Maquillaje sencillo.

Bloody: bien creo q no tiee nada q decir…la siguiente es yuki!

Entra yuki quien erea una chica de abello ondulado castaño un poco largo (hasta la mitad del torso) ojos ambar, de tez blanca y delgada y traia un vestido carmín simple

Algo q le quieras decirle a los demás?

Yuki:nah, ya se los dire con el tiempo

Gaara: el siguiente es Ethan

Entra y era un chico alto y de piel blanca, vestido a camisa de franela gris ensima de una playera negra, pantalones vaqueros celestes razgados y tenis negros con blanco, cabello negro despeinado y descuidado y ojeras de no haber dormido en mucho tiempo y traia Abrigo negro, pantalon de vestir, zapatos normales

Gaara: el siguiente es James II

Era un chico De piel morena, cabello color café, es medio fuerte, utiliza siempre unas vendas en ambas muñecas, mediano y de ojos café.

*mirando a los demás* suerte a todos

Bloody: el siguiente es Fénix Zeta.

Era un chico de tez blanca con el cabello negro .-.

Bloody: la siguiente es Scarlet

Era una chica es delgada de cabello negro con pntas verde flour o como se diga tiene un flequillo que tapa uno de sus ojos (ono es vede fluo y el otro es negro) tiene colmillos y traia un vestido verde fluo normal suelto con medias y unas botas negras altas con unas pulseritas en sus muñecas, su cabello estaria con ondas atado cmo un rodete, pero unas cuantos cabellos se le caen, dejando ver sus puntas verdes

Gaara: la siguiente es Kali, entra una chica de Piel palida, ojos negros, cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura, altura media y traia un vestido ajustado de la cintura para arriba y falda olgada, con una gabardina

Bloody:el siguiente es Kay

Entra un chico chico castaño, atletico, alto

Gaara: la siguiente es Karina Curts

Entra cabello oscuro ,hasta la mitad de la espalda ,con puntas rubias ,ojos cafe oscuros y delgada con un indo bronceado y traía un Un vestido blanco ,arriba de las rodillas , sin tiras ,suelto y unos tacones aguja de color negro con volados

Gaara: la siguiente es Frenzy

Entra na chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos purpura y traia un vestido pequenio apretado rojo con negro hasta mas abajo de los muslos de cuadros con manchas blancas medias negras con blanco de rayas hasta 20cm mas arriba de la rodilla y tacones rojos

Bloody: y la ultima y no menos importante Sammy

Entra una chica de ojos y pelo cafe cambian a rojo con 4 circulos blancos viste de rojo negro

Y trai un vestido pequenio apretado rojo con negro hasta mas abajo de los muslos de cuadros con manchas blancas medias negras con blanco de rayas hasta 20cm mas arriba de la rodilla y tacones rojos

Gaara: los participantes de happy tree serán

Flippy

Flipqy

Splendid

Splendont

Nutty

Russell

Mime

**Equipos**

Los demonios asesinos:

Flippy

Splendid

Nutty

Handy

Samy

Frenzy

Kay

Karina Curts

James II

Los asesinos demoniacos

Flipqy

Spledont

Rusell

Mime

Feniz zeta

Yuki

Sasori

Jess

Scarrlett

**Reglas**

El equpo que gae será decidido al azar (para ser específicos usare un dado :3) no es q me caigan mal

Si pierdan yo usare el voto de los hapy tree (también será al azar), pero ustedes tienen que decirme a quien expulsan

Si quieren decirle algo a otro persaje mandelo por mensaje privado inclusive pueden decirnos a nosotros sus servidores (Bloody,Gaara y Oli)

Bloody: muy bien participantes, les he de advertir de que los juegos serán…crueles y si gustan pueden renunciar, díganme enamoradas, dejaran un lado su amor o lucharan por el, si les digo a ustedes amantes de Splendid, pero antes que nada sírvanse, el banquete es esquicito y mañana será un mal dia, asi que disfruten! ¡felizes juegos de la bruja!


	3. laberinto

Htf no son míos son de mondo media

Los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños

***nota**

**Kali es de los demonios asesinos **

**Ethan de los asesinos demoniacos **

Todos estaban en el comedor, era grade y las mesas eran de madera, solo había dos, en una se sentaban los asesino demoniacos y en la otra se sentaban los demonios asesinos quienes estaban nerviosos, no sabían que iban a comer y debido a las malas lenguas no iba a ser nada bonita, la cocinera salió con dos mesitas que tenían ruedas y estaban tapadas con el clásico domo y silbaba mientas ponía los domos en cada mesa

Olí: el desayuno, está servido *se retira*

Todos nerviosos temían y cerraron con fuerza, Flipqy se aventuro y tomo la puta del domo Splendid también tomo la punta del domo, los dos cruzaron rápidamente las miradas y alzaron el domo, todos estaban listos para algo asqueroso, pero no, eran hot cakes, todos suspiraron de alivio y se repartieron los hot cakes y la escena se veía un tanto familiar a la excepción de la voracidad de flipqy apuñalando el hot cake, la escena se centraba en Kali, quien platica y miraba como enamora a Splendid, quien contaba de sus "heroicas" hazañas.

Después Olivia vuelve a entrar y se dirige a los asesinos demoniacos de n modo q solo ellos puedan escucharla, el juego ya va a comenzar, tomen sus cosas y diríjanse al ala oeste de la mansión tienen 2 horas después de q terminen de desayunar

Después se dirige a los demonios asesinos y les susurra, el juego va a comenzar, tomen sus cosas y diríjanse al ala noroeste tienen 2 horas después de terminar de desayunar.

Todos después de terminar de desayunar y se levantaron entonces Fenix Zeta se puso hombro con hombro con kay y le dijo a Kay ¡vas a perder! Y siguió su camino, Splend salió corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Splendont y tan pronto salió Kali se dirigió a todos y dijo:

Kali: Splendid es mío! Aléjense bitches

Yuki,sasori y jess, miraron y entrecerraron los ojos fijándose en kali

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a arreglar sus cosas y se dirigieron a las respectivas alas, en donde solo encontraron un espejo q tenia pintado con algún liquido rojo algo q decía "atraviésame"

Todos se miraron confundidos ,. Sin saber q una pelinegra los veía con una sonrisa burlona

**Los demonios asesinos**

Sammy: Alguien entiende el por qué de esto?

Splendont: *se abalanza al espejo como si fuera a tirar una puerta, lo rompe y lo atraviesa llegando a un extraño lugar

**Los asesinos demoniacos:**

Yuki: my bn, entonces quieren q…atravesemos un espejo?

Fliqpy: sin consideración alguna le da una patada al espejo q para sorpresa de todos eran buna especie de portal y todos lo atravesaron, lo que veían era unos altos muros de piedra blanca y y una q otra pared de ramas, todo era iluminado débilmente por la luna q era de color azul, os chicos dejaron sus cosas en una caja de piedra.

Los dos equipos estaban en entradas diferentes, en dos esquinas diferentes para ser exactos, en la entrada de cada una había un sobre en el piso, los dos decían lo mismo y era:

**La respuesta esta ante la mirada del ángel**

Todos se miraron entre si, de repente una voz de quien sabe donde que era de Bloody les hablo a los dos equipos:

Bloody: muy bien equipos este es el primer juego, solo hay que hacer dos cosas, salir del otro lado del laberinto y sobrevivir, muy buena suerte a todos, nos veremos más pronto de lo que esperan jeje

A todos les recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar la risa maniática, lo tomaban como un mal presagio, cosa que era verdad, caminaron por un rato legando siempre a un mismo punto

Splendid: demonios! Ya me arte! Ese es el mismo banco ¡estoy seguro!

Frenzy: vamos, cálmate…

**Mientras tanto**

Rusell: muy bien, ya me canse, ahora hacia donde, esta es la misma fuente *señaa una fuente*

Yuki: un momento! *entrecierra los ojos * eso es…un ángel

Todos miran hacia la fuete, era de una joven y un ángel le abrazaba las piernas, miraba hacia el camino que tenía enfrente

Yuki: creo que hay que ir para allá todos asintieron y siguieron el camino .

*les recomiendo poner la canción de puzle of malevolense a diabolic theater para disfrutar esto, creo q le queda

En otro lugar, en donde se encontraba la salida del laberinto, había 2 sombras, una de ellas estaba cruzada e brazos, el viento mecía su cabello carmín y miraba el espectáculo con frialdad, la otra era una chica pelinegra, quien fumaba un cigarro con una elegante boquilla.

Bloody: lo han descubierto ya, ¿no? ¿gaara?

Gaara: *sin decir ninguna palabra asiente*

La pelinegra se entristece un poco por no tener respuesta, tira su boquilla al vienta y esta desaparece dispersándose

Bloody: bueno, es hora de avivar las cosas- decía mientras juntaba las manos para luego juntarlas – vamos, aparezcan, ¡estacas infernales!

*del suelo salieron 7 chicas con un uniforme rojo y dieron una reverencia hacia a la pelinegra poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su corazón como muestra de lealtad

Ira: cuáles son sus ordenes Bloody sama

Bloody: asesinen a los que están al laberinto slo pueden asesinar a uno

Gula: pero Bloody-sama! Según mis cálculos hay 20 personas

Bloody: exacto, quiero que haya sobrevivientes, si no, donde está la diversión, maten al azar

Estacas: si! Bloody sama *se deforman en estacas uy se dirigen hacia los participantes

Entre los demonios asesino caminaban de repente escucharon la risa de una chica Flippy les hizo una señal para que se detuvieran, venía dando la vuelta de una pared, Flippy cautelosamene se acerco a la pared para ver quien era, entonces una estaca lo atravesó rápidamente sin dejarlo reaccionar, sus pupilas se dilataron, al parecer murió instantáneamente.

Frenzy: Flipqy!

Todos miraban atónitos como la estaca de metal se alzaba y volaba hacia el frente, al parecer, de ahí provenía la risa.

Karina Kurts: hay que seguir, de seguro hay mas de esas cosas

Bloody: *en otro lado soltado primero una macabra carcajada al estilo de higurashi* ah! El show esta a punto de empezar ¡acaso no es divertido!

Gaara siguió sin decir nada, la pelinegra lentamente dejo de esbozar su sonrisa y con tristeza miro hacia al frente para disfrutar el show en silencio

Splendid: nota que una estaca lo seguía, no quería poner en peligro a sus compañeros y se dirigió a otro lado, se dirigió a un quiosco, al parecer era el centro del laberinto, había unos rosales blancos y otros rosas

Estaca de la envidia: vamos! Déjame sentir el calor de tu pecho

**Nota: si quieren isertar aquí el love theme es you are my home skillet**

Splendid: noto que estaba perdido se volteo a ver la estaca esta tomo fuerza y se iba a ensartar en el, cerró los ojos para soportar el impacto, escucho el sonido de cuando desgarras carne y un grito ahogado, sintió unas gotas de un liquido carmín caer sobre su mejilla, pero no sintió dolor, los abrió y mío que no era él , el que había sido atravesado, miro una sonrisa, que escupía sangre, clavo los ojos en otros que eran de color ámbar que iban perdiendo el brillo de la vida lentamente, el no lo podía creerlo la chica se desplomo hacia adelante la estaca se desenterró de el cuerpo

Envidia: nada mejor que un romance destrozado ¡esto divertirá mucha a Bloody sama!

Splendid: no escuchaba nada, solo veía una débil sonrisa castaña de pelo suave y ondulado

Splendid : por que…me salvaste…

Yuki: *escupe un poco de sangre* perdón por el show asqueroso

Splendid: no importa *con lagrimas en los ojos y la abraza levemente*por que me salvaste?

Yuki: por que eres mi héroe *muere XP*

Splendid la deja en quiosco, miro atrás, las rosas se mancharon de rojo, entonces vuelve con su equipo

Nutty: que te paso?

Splendid:*con tristeza* no quiero hablar de eso

*Bloody: *pensando* por que no me divierte esa muerte* mira hacia gaara*no me gustan los romances destrozados

Gaara:*encoje los hombros* no lo sé, siento que lo veremos en el juego

Bloody: que triste, pero…*emocionada como una niña pequeña* ¡pero eso significa que tal vez pueda nacer un romance! ¿verdad?

Gaara: solo encoge los hombros*

Bloody: baja la mirada y aprieta su falda y mira a show

Estaca de la gula: oh! Dulce dulce muerte

Nutty: ¡alguien dijo dulce! *corre en dirección a la voz*

Demonios asesinos: ¡nutty no!

Nada más se ve como nutty es atravesado por una estaca y muere

Bloody: ¡ja! Quien lo diría la gula lo mato

Gaara: no pudo evitar una casi imperceptible sonrisa que Bloody noto, lo que hiso hacerla sentir feliz

Splendont noto una estaca y empezó a correr, se metió en el camino equivocado, dejándole ver solo una pared, desesperado trepo la pared ya iba a salir pero la estaca le llego por detrás y le hizo la cabeza brocheta, Karina C vio esto horrorizada, Splendont, solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para después quedarse colgado como trapo viejo en la pared que lentamente escurría sangre

Kay: noto que una estaca ya lo venia persiguiendo

Estaca de la lujuria: vamos, no escapes de mi niño bonito

Kay: ja! Hasta crees que te voy a dejar

Kay era muy rápido, la estaca lo seguía, pero al final la estaca se hundió en su pecho

En el equipos de los asesino demoniacos, todos intentaban no dejarse el camino preocupados y sabiendo que en el fondo sus compañeros ya avían muerto, Fenix Zeta escucho un ruido, después una macabra risa y sin poder hacer nada ya había sido atravesado

Peresa: yawn ya me voy

Bueno para ya no hacerles el cuento largo los que fueron asesinados fueron mime y Rusell fueron asesinados también

*en otro lado donde Bloody siempre esta*

Las estacas se alinean y vuelven a su forma humana

Ira: las estacas demoniacas hemos cumplido nuestra misión Bloody-sama

Bloody: *pensativa* gracias, pueden retirarse

Las estacas se desvanecen

Gaara: que vas a hacer con los demás, van un poco reñidos

Bloody: *pensativa* tienes razón

Gaara: los asesinaras?

A Bloody le tomo esa pregunta pr respuesta y bajo la mirada con triztesa ¿acas sol era una aquina de matar? Extendió su brazo izquierdo y alrededor de el se formo una especie de ballesta , extendió y se formaron una flechas Bloody tomo una y tenso la cuerda del aro, la puntería no era problema, fijo su puntería a Sammy, quien corría con desesperación, sin querer titubeaba , el arco ladeaba, Gaara lo noto, sin decir palabra formo espinas de arena y se las lazo a Samy quien murió rápidamente, sin sufrimiento, Bloody volteo a ver a Gaara sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, vlvio a tensar la cuerda, Jess y Flipqy estaban cerca, había encontrado el ultimo ángel que señalaba la salida, Bloody sitio que el ángel la señalaba a ella, soltó la cuerda como jess como objetivo, Flipqy se interpuso, por suerte solo le dio en le hombro, Jess ayudo a Flipqy, cruzaron el laberinto, Bloody deshizo el arco dejándolo que se esparciera, alzo la voz y dijo:

¡EL JUEGO A TERMINADO! LOS ASESINOS DEMONIACOS GANAN

Jess: ¡pero cómo quieres que el juego continúe! Ya nadie queda vivo

Bloody no dijo nada y extendió los brazos, unas mariposas luminosas salian de a yea de sus dedos y esta se esparian y llegaban a los cadáveres y a los sobrevivientes que seguían adentro y se hundían en ellos mientras Bloody decía

Bloody: vamos, intenten recordar, que forma tenían alguna vez

Todos se esparcieran y llegaban al fin del laberinto vivos e intactos, después Bloody curo las heridas de Flipqy

Los asesinos demoniacos pueden seguir en el juego, demonios asesinos, tiene que escoger a quien sacan, mándenmelo por un mensaje privado.

Eso es todo pueden irse a descansar, los vere pronto

Bloody: ¿Qué pasara entre todas las rivales de amor? Las amantes de Splendid

¿el juego que sigue será menos doloroso?

¿conocere a Daryl Dickson?

Eso lo sabremos el próximo cap!


	4. zobies

Htf no son mios

Ni los personajes

Bloody: bn demonios asesinos, han perdido, han decidido a quien expulsar, ese es…handy

Handy baja la mirada y se siente muy enojado, Bloody se acerco a él, y le toco el pecho, lo que lo ilumino y lentamente se desasía y sus cenizas se iban para arriba

Bloody: adiós…Handy

Después de haber salido del laberinto, vieron la que sería su casa dúrate un tiempo, eran unas acogedoras cabañas, con un interior digno, el paisaje era de lo más extraño, era idéntico al valle de las lagrimas de alice the madness returns , no se imaginarían que allí pasarían sus peores pesadillas…

Todos comían en el comedor, unas lindas gelatinas y huevos revueltos, con jugo de naranja, (debo de dejar de expresar mis deseos en los fics *Q*) Splendid noto como Yuki se retiraba hacia su habitación, el tan pronto termino se levanto y se dirigió a su pasillo, el ya no noto rastro alguno y se sintió un poco tonto, no sabía si quera q decirle, quería agradecerle lo de la vez pasada

Splendid: ojala pudiera darle algo…-pensó Splendid

Entonces una voz muy conocida q normalmente anuncia malas noticias se escucho: -si es lo que deseas…

Splendid: se volteo, lo único que pudo ver fue una mariposa azul revoloteando en el pasillo que se posaba en dos rosas, Splendid miro a ambos lados, no había nadie, solo esa mariposa, tomo las rosas y fue en busca de Yuki, entonces se topo con Jess, quien le sonrió alegremente , no pudo evitarlo

Splendid: ¿eres tu jess?

Jess: si

Splendid: wau! Escuche que tu y Fliqpy fueron los únicos que pudieron cruzar el laberinto

Jess:si, fue muy difícil, pero lo logre

Splendid: felicidades!, toma *le entrega una rosa*

Jess: g-gracias

Splendid: me voy, no sabes donde está Yuki?

Jess: si, está en el cuarto de alla

Splendid: gracias!

Después de un rato, ya en el atardecer, todos fueron llamados afuera de las cabañas

Oli: el reto de esta semana será también sobrevivir más que nada, hay dos formas de sobrevivir , sobrevivir hasta el amanecer o llegar a la base que está del otro lado del lugar, solo hay dos bases de salvación en el camino, se cerrara después de una media hora de que ustedes estén allí, por cierto Bloody se disculpa por lo pasado…

Kali: ¡que ella misma venga decírnoslo!

Oli: pero…

¿?: si tu lo desas

El viento se arremolina fuertemente y los arboles se doblaban, todos miraban hacia donde se formaba un pequeño torbellino y era una Bloody con una expresión seria.

Bloody: discúlpenme, creo que el juego se exedio, tanta sangre no es necesaria, procurare que no haya tanta sangre si lo desean…

Ethan: no confió mucho en ti

Bloody simplemente bajo la mirada y se desasía como si estuviera hecha de cenizas dejando una última frase "que el juego comience"

Oli: sus herramientas están en lo cobertizos

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cobertizos , para su sorpresa, estaba lleno de armas, todos se armaron, sabiendo más o menos los gustos de la autora de este sádico show .

Frenzy le daba armas a Flippy y entre los dos se ayudaban a armarlas

Frenzy: jamás se te dio esto de las armas ¿verdad?

Flippy: *al estilo ceballos* ouuuuu (solo los mexicanos entenderemos esto XD)

Karina Kurts: como sabes tanto de armas

Frenzy: mi familia esta lleno de soldados, aprendi muchas cosas

Flippy: de hecho, ella y yo somos familiares

Karina: oh…

En otro lado

Flipqy era como u niño en la juguetería y se armaba hasta los dientes

Todos se armaban, n quería q nadie muriera esta vez

Todos salieron al campo , para resivir mas instrucciones, pero no había nadie

Karina kurts tenia problemas para acomodarse el rifle

Splendont: ¿te ayudo?

Karina: ta bien –dijo con un hilo de voz

Splendont no le dio mucha importancia de que equipo era, le ayudo e incluso le acomod el pelo

Splendont: listo! Por cierto q lindo cabello

Karina sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esas palabras, tods vieron un cartel que decía

James: le sonríe de manera siniestra a Kay y paso su mano por el cuello como una señal de advertencia

"es mejor que corran"

Todos miraron confusos hasta que…

¿?: roaaaaaaaar ughhhhhhhh Aadadadfafaf taaascosd(XD q no tenia otra cosa q hacer) escucharon como la tierra se partia y de ahí salieron los chombies (ok no)

Todos: oh oh!

Todos corrieron mientras el sol se iban, Flipqy, Kali, Yuki e Ethan comenzaron a disparar, pero salian mas y decidieron acelerar el paso

Bloody miraba desde una montaña sin ser descubierta n tato aburrida como si de un programa de televisión se tratase , pero no era q el shopw no fuera interesante, solo se sentía culpable

Todos corrían, Frenzy se detuvo para matar mas zombies q les pisaban los talones, sin querer tropezó y cayó y la mordieron, esta se levanto y corrió, subieron unas escaleras lo qq les hizo ganar tiempo, los zombies eran un tanto lentos y torpes (no, no son los zombies de residente evil 6) Frezy se deubo en las escaleras, sabia q no devia continuar, sentía el veneno esparcirse

Flippy: Frenzy! ¡espera! Voy por ti

Frenzy: no! ¡agh!

Flippy bajo las escaleras rápidamente y tomo a Frenzy q no respondia, a la mitad de la cebea esta alzo la cabeza y le mordió el cuell y los dos calleron

James: disparando* hay que seguir! No podemos hacer nada!

Todos asintieron y siguieron corriendo

Saori: maldita sea! Estas cosas si q tiene hambre!

Jess: disprando* tienes la razon, hay q seguir ante e q nos alcancen

Mime: ¡miren! Ahí esta la base, hay q entrar

Flipqy: *disparando al estilo rambo* tienes ra…¡espera! ¿sabes hablar?

Mime: *rodando los ojos* por supuesto! Solo lo hago para ganar dinero

Scarrlett: tienes bonita voz

Mime: gracias, a tuya tabien me parece bonita, ah tampoco e culpes, también me sorprende de que tu hables,

Scarlett: por que?

Mime: eres muy callada

Rusell: ¿hola? Tortolitos? Podemos seguir corriendo?

Mime y Scarlett: *se sonrojan*

*todos suben a las bases*

Base: *voz robótica* quedan 40 minutos

Todos: *suspiran*

Ethan: reamente va a ser asi toda la temporada?

Jess: yo creo q si

Tods: suspiran desanimados, descanzan un rato y recargan armas y comen sopa maruchan (a oli le dio flojera coinar)

Inserte aquí love teme de trágica obsecion istrumental ¿Qué? Su autora también tiene derecho de amar ;D

En lo que ellos descansaban esta Bloody sentada viendo todo, de repente escucho unos pasos, rápidamente formo una ballesta y apunto al cuello del que estaba detrás de ella pero se sorprendió al ver quien era

Bloody: no puede ser…

¿?: oh si, si puede ser

Bloody: *sorie y se soroja* t-tu e-eres Daryl Dickson?

Daryl: *abriendo las manos* en persona!

Bloody: no lo puedo creer…eres mi ídolo

Daryl: lo puedo ver, esa ballesta es igual que la mia, am puedes bajarla, me pone un poco nervioso que alguien apunte a mi cuello

Bloody: oh si, lo siento *baja la ballesta*

Daryl: tu cocinera me trajo aquí, dice que ya están a mano

Bloody: oh si, jeje

Daryl:¿eres buena con la ballesta?

Bloody: más o menos

Daryl: a ver…

Bloody apunto la ballesta a un zombie, pero record cierta mirada q la hizo titubear, Daryl noto el balanceo de su arma, la rodeo para darle seguridad y le susurro al oído

Daryl: "mata al maldito"

Bloody no pudo evitar sonreir, acerto en el ojo, de ahí entre los dos empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra

Splendid: veo q ellos se divierten

Saori: podemos usarlo a nuestro favor

Kay: como?

Saori: tengo un plan

James: te escuchamos

Saori. Si vez lo q está haciendo esos dos

Samy: están asesinando Zombies…oh

Saori: *chasquea los dedos* exacto! Podemos usar esto a nuestro favor

Karina: muy bien, pero no piensas que seria un arma de doble filo? Esos dos también pueden matarnos a nosotros

Saori: n creo...su puntería es muy buena

Kali: claro, ay que intentarlo, no tenemos nada q perder

Kay: excepto la vida

James: ay ya deja de llorar nena ¬¬

Kay: disculpa! Pero ya veremos quien llorra

James: tsch

Splendid: yo estoy de acuerdo!

Nutty: Pues bien, manos a la obra

Inserten aquí el tema la costa del slencio versión karaoe

Todos salieron corriendo, evitando los zombies para ganar

En otro lado, en la base de los asesinos demoniacos

Flipqy: maldita sea! Esos ya se nos adelantaron

Feiz zeta: ay que movernos pero ya!

Yuki: se ve q los zombies están siendo asesinados por la que los libero, que loco

Rusel: ay que alcanzarlos

Flipqy: si, pero ay que dejarles un pequeño regalo…

Jess: no me da buena espina lo que vas a hacer

Flipqy. Tranquila...

Ethan: no confio en ti…

Flipqy solo sonrió retorcidamente

Flipqy: salten!

Todos salieron flipqy lanzo un encendedor, ethan se quedo pasado al ver como el encendedor consumía la base, en su voz resonaba una vz de un pequeño ¡papa! ¡papi!

Ethan: ¿dake?

Flipqy: Ethan! Muévete, corre

Ethan no escuchaba nada, se quedo ahí plantado, mira el fuego arder, Flipqy había puesto un explosivo, la explosión no se hizo esperar, o envolvió, sin emitir un sonido, el equipo se quedo pasmado, ya no había Zombies, pero ethan ya no estaba, rápidamente salieron del shock y se pusieron a correr

Bloody se quedo mirado con gran excitación en los ojos, ¿dake?

Daryl: todos tiene un pasado

Bloody: hay que correr, quiero ver el final

Daryl: ojala tuviera mi moto

Bloody:ok *hizo aparecer una mto*

Daryl: Sube!

Bloody llego a la escena, los demonios asesinos habían ganado

Bloody: felicitaciones a todos! Ay menos muertes que ayer, bueno ya saben que hacer equipo de asesinos demoniacos, dejen el mensaje privado, aparte, quieren que Darl siga aquí, q se valla ¿quieren decirle algo? Ok ya .-.


	5. pesadilla infernal

Saben q ya me canse, aquí todos saben q nada es mio excepto mi oc y mis panditas :3

El que se desintegraba ara irse era Fenix Zeta (lo siento )

Inserte aquí la canción de rom of the angel (escúchenla, es la mejor *w* y ahí me dicen su opinión)

Bloody miraba el techo, tantas cosas habían pasado, empezando por aquel chico, ethan

*flash back*

Se ve a Ethan despertando, había revivido, estaba en su habitación, se levanto , aun seguía atontado, se tallo los ojos y miro hacia su ventana, para su sorpresa, cierta pelinegra estaba ahí, irado hacia fuera, la luz o segaba y entrecerró los ojos, la pelinegra se volteo, ya se había dado cuenta de q había revivido, antes de que Ethan pudiera decir algo, Bloody haba hablado

Bloody: ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

Ethan: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Ah si lo olvidaba, estamos aquí por que somo payasos de tu circo

Bloody guaro silencio y bajo la mirada, Ethan suspiro y volvió a hablar

Ethan: me recuerda un doloroso pasado

Bloody: doloroso…¿pasado?

Ethan: *suspira* fue hace 4 años, hubo un incendio, en mi casa, mi hijo, murio

Bloody: y su madre?

Ethan: se suicido…

Bloody: lo siento…

Ethan: es bastante doloroso, dudo q lo comprendas

Bloody: créeme, lo comprendo perfectamente

Ethan: lo dudo, a ti te divierte el dolor, dudo q alguien te haya causado dolor, y si lo hizo ya lo hubieras asesinado

Bloody: yo también tengo un pasado…

Ethan arqueo la ceja y guardo silencio, ahora el turno de Bloody de exponer su pasado

Bloody: no te hare la historia larga, yo…tenía un prometido, la misma noche q anunciamos nuestro compromiso, lo asesinaron, yo todavía no sabía que era una bruja, ya no lo puedo salvar…

Bloody estaba a punto de romper en llanto, salió de la habitación, sin decir palabra alguna, los dos guardaron silencio

Bloody salió de la habitación y se recargo contra la pared dejando caer unas lágrimas, y se las limpio

*fin de Flash back*

Bloody salió de la tía, y se dirigió a su habitación recordando otro suceso

Bloody caminaba en los pasillos, todo era silencioso, solo se escuchaba el rozar de las telas de su vestido, el fru fru de las pesadas tela, ella alzo la vista, estaba cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules con pesadas ojeras, estaba recargado contra la pared cruzado de brazos, el la miro y se puso enfrete de él, Bloody se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre la hacían sentir un tanto culpable.

Gaara: por qué no me avisaste del reto anterior

Bloody sintió una punzada, bajo la mirada y con un hilo de voz le contesto

Bloody: no quise molestarte

Gaara: quien es el nuevo?

Bloody: su nombre es Daryl

Gaara: me vas a cambiar?

Bloody: *enojada* ¡jamás dije que te iba a cambiar!

Gaara se sorprendió, quedo un rato en silencio y volvió a hablar

Gaara: no importa, la próxima me avisas, ¿si?

Bloody alzo la vista y asintió

*fin del flashback*

Bloody se dirigió a su cama y se acurruco haciéndose un ovillo y cerro lentamente los ojos, ya o quería pensar en nada mas, la tapa del piano que estaba cerca se levanto y las teclas empezaban a tocarse las teclas solas dando a lugar a una insana sinfonía

*en el lugar de los participantes*

Todos comían en su respectiva sala, comían pechuga a la cordon blue *o*

Kali estaba platicando alegremente con Splendid, mientras que Kay miraba con seriedad a James quien le sonreía para molestar

Inserten aquí la canción de Otep-aprexdator

Bueno el chiste es que todos estaban en su tema, justo después de que todos terminaran de comer, sonó un viejo teléfono de disco de color negro, todos rodearon el teléfono , en el equipo de los asesinos demoniacos Flipqy levanto el teléfono y el de los demonios asesinos quienes se peleaban por contestar el teléfono eran Kay y James pero Frenzy rodo los ojos y los aparto y ella fue quien levanto el teléfono y los dos escucharon el mismo mensaje dicho por Gaara:

" estas son las indicaciones para el tercer reto, ustedes tiene que cubrir las ventanas, las cortinas son muy pesadas, así que no entrara la luz, el reto es ir al lugar que luego se les dará la pista, si no lo hacen serán eliminados, cuando las cosas cambien tienen que salir "

*cuelga*

Jess: genial tenemos un teléfono!

Saori. Mínimo tenemos un contacto con el mundo exterior

Flipqy: no se emocionen, la línea está muerta

Splendont: el cable está cortado, ¿Cómo pudo entrar la llamada?

Todos cerraron y cubrieron las ventanas, efectivamente no había ninguna salida de luz

Todos se sentaron a esperar lo que sucedía, siguieron platicando sus inquietudes acerca del reto

Nutty: ¿Qué quiso decir con que las cosas cambiara?

Splendid: no tengo ni la más mínima idea

De repente las lámparas empezaron a parpadear y un tocadiscos se detenía lentamente hasta que parara , de pronto ruidos extrños comenzaron a escucharse

Yuki: okey no soy un genio pero las cosas están empezando a cambiar

Scarlett: tienes razón…

Todos salieron y se sorprendieron de lo que había sucedido, el escenario era dierente, el piso era totalmente ajedreado, el cielo era rojo carmín, las nubes negras, nada tenía sentido y estaba muerto, un cuervo paso por las cabezas de todos todos dirigieron la miraa el y el cuervo se paso en un sucio folder, y después volvió a volar

En la tapa del folder tenia escrito con pintura negra esto:

" lo que vez es lo que yo sufro atreves de mis ojos"

Yuki: ¿Qué querrá decir?

Abrió el folder, lo que se podía ver era un documento , estaba manchada de tierra y sangre, tenia con un clip una foto, no se veía bien pero era una pelinegra con ojos azules muy palida y un camisón blanco

Hospital happy tree

Paciente: sadist

Habitación 403

No se puede leer nada mas

Y en la carpeta de los demonios asesinos solo había un pequeño volante de un teatro y decía "esta noche chat show"

Los equipos se fueron a dos caminos divididos, los dos decían un letrero que decían o Hospital psiquiátrico Happy tree o Teatro

Los equipos se fueron con sus respectivas pistas

Demonios asesinos

Flippy: e nos toco la mejor parte

Frenzy: eso parece je

Mientras tanto los asesinos demoniacos

Flipqy: oh genial, mientras ellos van a un teatro, nosotros tenemos que ir a un manicomio ¬¬

Saori: ya deja de lloriquear, ahí esta

Ante ellos haba una estructura, enorme y descuidada, las paredes estaban desasiéndose y daba mucho miedo, el letrero no se veía nada esta ya desecho, todos entraron al hospital, la puerta cedió con un horrendo chirrido, había unas lámparas e iluminaron, se escuchaban muchos ruidos, Saori le recorrió u escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

Ethan: por qué tiemblas?

Saori: le tengo miedo a los fantasmas

Ethan: oh…

Siguieron camiando buscando un cofre que se les había indicado

Mientras tanto el equipo de los demonios asesinos

Flippy: este teatro se nme es conocido… ¿a ti n se te hes conocido splendid?

Splendid: si me recuerda a algo…

Nutty: oh oh! Me recuerda a

Todos los happy tree: el teatro del chat show!

(si tilize el escenario de manicomio happy tree y el chat show, tal vez haga eso con as fics ;D di si al reciclaje de escenarios)

*en otro lado, en la habitación de Bloody donde seguía dormida….la escena se centraba donde dos personajes estabas a un lado de su cama, un Daryl puchándole con curiosidad la mejilla y un gaara quien miraba la escena cruzado de brazos

Gaara: le dije que me avisara del reto

Daryl: y eso hizo, por eso nos llamo aquí

Oli: exacto, el reto se desarrolla, lo pueden ver en las ventana de aya *señala un gran ventanal*

Gaara: or que no lo vimos antes -.-

Daryl: no lo viste tu, yo ya lo habia visto

Gaara: y por que…no lo ves

Daryl: es mas divertido pucharle los cachetes a esta :p

Gaara: *cambiando de tema* y por que el mundo ah cambiado y ese piano se toca solo

Oli: lo que hace ese piano es expandir sus pesadillas hacia cierto perímetro

Daryl: entonces por eso está dormida ah…

Oli solo asintió, tdos se asomaron sobre el bandaral para ver el espectculo

Daryl: lástima que se esta perdiendo el show

Oli: créeme ella lo está disfrutando esto en primera fila

Los demonios asesinos entraron al teatro que estaba ya muy descuidado como si por su paredes pasaron muchos años, era tenebroso, todos tragaron saliva y empezaron a buscar

Flippy: agg ese estúpido piano no ayuda en nada

Y con los asesinos demoniacos

Todos caminaban con cautela, tomando en cuenta el gusto de la autora..seguro que con lo que se encontraran no seria nada bonito, a cualquier ruido dirigían sus lámparas

James: ja, deja de temblar nenita

Kay: no te mordiste la lengua? Aparte James sera mejor que te cuides la espalda que un descuido tuyo no te conviene y no sabes cuando caeras ni como ni a manos de quien

James: me estas amenazando?

Kay: tómalo como quieras…

Frenzy: se pueden calmar, creo que tengo una pista, aquí dice habitación 403, significa de que ahí puede estar el cofre

Sammy: exelente solo que el cofre esta en…

Flippy: en el ultimo piso

De pronto se escucho un asqueroso crujido, todos iluminaron hacia donde salió el sonido era nada mas y nada menos que, enfermeras de silent hill X3

Todos: AAAHHHH!

Corrieron hacia al acensor puchando como desesperados el botón para que bajara ya que estaban rodeados

En otro lado con los demonios asesinos

Todos iluminaban el lugar, con sus lámparas, y alcanzaron a escuhar el grito de los asesinos demoniacos, todos rieron nerviosamente

Flippy: vamos chicos que nos podemos encontrar

De pronto se escucho un ruido, como cuando uno mueve unas marionetas, iluminaron hacia arriba , no era nada mas ni nada menos que un títere que estaba colgado, todos suspiraron de alivio hasta que este solo un horrendo grito y mas títeres bajaran amenazadoraamete

Todos: ahhh!

Y salieron corriendo

Mientras tanto los asesinos demoniacos

Kay noto que había un tubo y lo tomo, era la oportunidad para no quedar como un cobarde y empezó a golpear a las enfermeras

James: oh no te dejare que solo tu brilles

El tomo una silla y mantuvo atrás a las enfermeras

Karina: *recargada contra la paredes* es la primera vez que no me disgusta ver sus peleas *de pronto cae hacia atrás, el elevador ya había llegado y todos entraron descansando

Mientras tanto los asesinos demoniacos

Flipqy se divertía desasiéndose casi del 90 por ciento de las marionetas diabólicas y el otro 210 por ciento se encargo el resto del equipo

Flipqy: ja, esto es lo que mas tiene querida bruja

Voz de Bloody al estilo macabra: *suelta una risita* si es lo que deseas…

De pronto todas las marionetas salieron corriendo asustadas con un horrendo chillido

Flipqy: ven, no hay nadie mejor qe yo

De pronto se escucho un horrendo grito estilo de dinosaurio, todos abrieron los js como platos y se dieron lentamente la vuelta para ver a un horrendo mounstro hecho de maniquís y con dientes filosos (el mounstro de las marionetas de silent hill 2 la película)

Todos: aaaaah!

Salieron corrieron y mientras corrían

Jess: tú y tu gran bocota!

Y con los demonios asesinos

Tods respiraban con dificultad

Samy: cuando terminaran estos retos enfermizos

Flippy: cuando termine el programa

Todos: ugh…

Frenzy: el elevador ya se detuvo, supongo que llegamos

Sammy: ahí está la habitación 403

Nadie movió un musculo, no querían etra aahi y se desplomaron

Ethan: entrare al baño, a ver si es medio decente

El entro al baño , no había agua, tan solo miro el espejo, de pronto alguien apareció detrás de el lo vio en el reflejo, se dio la vuelta, pero no había nadie , miro cn atención el reflejo, era un pequeño niño que se subió al lavadero

¿?: pai ¿Por qué? Yo te quyeria mucho

Ethan: no, no esto no está pasando y salió corriendo

Frenzy: pero que paso ahí?

Ethan: es mejor que continuemos

Todos se encogieron los hombros y empuejaron pesadamente a puerta, era una habitación muy lúgubre, era de cómo 5 metros por 5 metros, el piso era de loza y estaba muy sucio, las paredes eran alcochonadas y tenían sangre y unos grilletes colgaban de el techo

Frenzy: rápido tomemos el cofre y larguémonos de aquí

Mientras tanto que los asesinos demoniacos

Cerraron la puerta de modo que la bestia ya no pudo entrar

Todos respirando entrecortadamente, habían legado al escenario

Mime: miren! Ahí está el ofre

Jess: ay que apresurarnos y tomarlo!

De ronto entre el camino se les cruzo un piramid head salvaje w

Para no hacerles el cuento largo, también puse un piramid head en el hospital, todos lucharon por sus vidas y los que ganaron fueron los demonios asesinos

Bloody despertó y todo volvió a la normalidad

Bloody: quien se puso a jugar con mis cachetes!

Daryl:*nervioso* o ya vieron los concursantes ya llegaron

Bloody: uy equipos, demonios asesinos ueden irse a descanzar, asesinos demoniacos, lo siento, pero ya saben que hacer, perdonen si me tarde en actualizar, normalmente tardo 3 dias, pero han pasado tantas cosas… empezando por ser niñera de un pequeño mousntro come ango, me llevaron a morelos y mis bailes aggg, bueno como sea, ustes digame que les parece al reto, aveces me siento un oco ajena a la historia, inclúyanme mas shi *w*

Daryl: gracias a KC y a Yuki, usted chicas son las mejore

Bloody: y no, no remlazare a hasta luego


	6. yO HO!

Bloody: ya me di cuenta de q no leen los intros malos e.e por eso ya no les hare u.u y tampoco escuchan las canciones

Todos estaban reunidos en la playa de aquel extraño lugar

Kay y James se miraban molestos, Frenzy platicaba nostálgicamente con Flippy, Splendid con jess sobre cómo iban las cosas en su respectivo equipo y se sonreían

Del mar surgieron dos barcos al estilo deivid jones X3

Todos: WTF O.o

Detrás de ellos apareció Daryl, quien estaba cruzado de brazos sin mucho interés y masticaba una pajita

Daryl: muy bien ustedes equipos pongan mucha atención, este es un nuevo juego, el chiste es asesinar al capitán del equipo contrario y para eso hay que quitarles un cofre

Yuki: ¿Por qué?

Daryl: *sonriendo* pronto lo verán, Flippy Flipqy, den un paso al frente

Los nombrados dan u paso al frente, Bloody aparece y sin decir una palabra mete sus manos en el pecho de los nombrados sin que estos sangren, los corazones latían y ellos seguían vivos Daryl tenía dos cofre y Bloody guardo ahí los corazones, Daryl le dio un cofre a Flipqy y Bloody a Flippy. estos desaparecieron, todos se suben a los barcos lo cual hacia qué Rusell saltara de emoción, por alguna bizarra razón el barco donde iban los asesinos demoniacos terminaron frente a frente divididos por una gran distancia para llegar un punto donde se haría la dramática pelea *w*

Todos navegaban tranquilamente y hacían sus preparativos de las armas para la peea, por primeras vez se asesinarían entre si, daba un poco de escalofríos la sola idea

Mime y Scarlett se sonrieron silenciosamente de repente vieron el barco los ds se miraron y fueron a avisarles a los demás, en la parte de la vela, se formaban 3 cuerpos, dos se mantenían firmes encima de la vela y otro se esta agarrando lo mas fuerte de la madera

Gaara: ja que tonto

Daryl: discúlpame por no tener súper habilidades extra humaas

Bloody: te entrenare

Daryl. Entonces nada más se van a matar y así…

Gaara: que mas quieres …

Daryl: no se…esta un poco…seco todo esto…

Bloody: tienes razón… *alza las manos y de ellas salen as mariposas que se pierden en el cielo y todo se cubre por una nube negra, el agua se arremolina lo que crea un ciclón todos se confundeden pero siguen adelante, toman cuerdas y se entremzclan *les propongo poner la canción de vampires everywhre, anti-hate todos peleaban brutalmente, la sangre se deparramaban murieron sasori,scarlett, yuki , ,Nutyy, ,Splendid,Sammy frenzy y Kay

*inserte aquí love theme*

Karina Kurts estaba a punto de alcanzar el cofre con un cuchillo en la mano pero alguien la detuvo aprisionándola contra la pared, ella solto un gemido, y cuando vio los ojos de su captor abrió los ojos como platos y los clavo en esos ojos azules, que estaban igual de sorprendidos era Splendont, los dos se miraron, el cuchillo estaba a centrimentos de su costado, se mordió el labio, Karina lentamente bajo el cuchillo el le robo un beso sin pensar Spledont le robo un beso ella le correspondió hasta que sintió un sabor a sangre, no era suya, Splendont se enterró el cuchillo apropósito, el cayó pesadamente , Kara se aguanto las lagrimas, apuñalo el corazón y todo se detuvo, el capitán murió, los demonios asesinos ganaron, todos se retiraron cansados a sus respectivos barcos, la lluvia no cesaba …

Blody: ustedes dos ya se pueden retirar –le dijo a Daaryl y a Gaara *insete tema promises(reprise) silent hill- tengo que hablar con alguien

Daryl y Gaara desaparecieron Bloody dio u salto hacia la proa, el ultimo en irse era Ethan quie daba un ultimo vistazo , se sorprenio ver a Bloody.

Ethan: no recuerdo a ver solicitado una audiencia

Bloody. Pero yo quiero hablar contigo

Ethan arqueo la ceja para darle una señal de que siguiera hablndo

Bloody: recuerdas aquel isano

A Ethan le recorrió un escalofrio cuando recordó tan insana canción

Bloody: por tu cara veo que si…ese solo captaba mis emociones negativas…pero, tu viste algo ¿no?

Etahn se estremeció de nuevo al recordar ese sucio baño, Bloody camino alrededor de el y se termino viéndolo cara con una gran interrogante en el rostro

Bloody: ¿Qué secreto guardas?

Ethan no respondió y miraba fijo al suelo

Bloody se aaprto y tendio su mano en dirección a Ethan y de esta salió una mariposa

Bloody: vamos…intenta recordar

De pronto ante los ojos de Etha cuando la mariposa toca el barandal del barco, la madera se empezó a incendiar, el fuego consumía todo y se escuchaba el chillido de un niño

Ethan: ¡Basta!

Tan pronto dijo esto el fuego ceso, Bloody no mostro expresión alguna, el se tomaba la cabeza con locura

Ethan: ¡por que! ¡por que creaste todo esto!

Bloody: la ilcion? No, esa la creaste tu

Ethan: ¡no! Este juego

Bloody: ¿sabes cual es el peor veneno para una bruja…es el aburrimiento

SIN DECIR MAS ELLA SE DESVANECIO EN EL AIRE


End file.
